Inter-Dimensional
by Abby Hamato Winchester
Summary: As her father leaves for a two month business trip, Skylar Stark's Inter-Dimensional Project acts up, bringing four of her favorite television show characters to her home in Malibu. As she tries to fix her now broken project to get her new-found friends back home, a mysterious figure strikes, which brings Sky's world tumbling down.
1. Prologue

**_13th of October, 1998  
_ _8:57 pm_**

* * *

"Sir, there appears to be something at the door," JARVIS stated in his robotic voice. Tony furrowed his eyebrows.

"Well, what is it?" Tony asked the AI.

"I don't know, sir. But it doesn't seem to be a threat."

Tony stood up, cautiously making his way over to the door. Upon opening it, he could feel the cool night air. He peered around his front yard. Nothing seemed to be there. He glanced down and saw a small bundle. A small, chubby face stared up at him with brown eyes. A note was pinned to the thin blanket that surrounded the small child. Crouching down, Tony looked over the child and stared at the note. It was folded multiple times, and then pinned with a safety pin. Tony unpinned the note.

 _Tony,  
_ _Take good care of her._

It was handwritten, and didn't have a signature of any kind. It also seemed rushed. He looked back down at the child. It… no, she seemed somewhat uncomfortable, wriggling around in the tight confines of the blanket. He reached down and loosened the blanket, and she freed a hand, reaching upwards, but looking past Tony. Tony looked up and saw only the dark sky, lit by the stars. There was no moon.

He looked back down at the girl. "You like the sky huh?"

The baby gurgled in delight.

"Well, uh, let's get you inside then," Tony said, picking up the child awkwardly. He walked inside with the child in his arms, closing the door with his foot.

He sat back down on the couch, the baby gurgling in delight in his arms. He read over the short message again.

"Where did you come from?" Tony, asked the child, rubbing his face with a hand. "Hey, JARVIS? Can you scan her?"

"Of course, sir." A pause. "She appears to be a direct child of yours, sir."

Tony sighed deeply. "Unbelievable."

The child became silent, and Tony looked down at her. "I guess if I'm going to keep you, I should name you."

He thought about how she reached for the sky before. The child looked directly into his eyes.

"JARVIS, what names have sky in them?" Tony asked the AI, looking up.

"There are not many names with 'sky'. Skylee, Skyler, Skylar, and Skye seem popular of the few out there," JARVIS responded.

Tony looked back at the child, going over the three names in his head. He rubbed his thumb along her forehead.

" **Skylar Maria Stark**."


	2. Chapter 1

_**13th of October, 2012**_  
 _ **9:42 am**_

* * *

"Boo!"

"Ahh!"

BANG!

"Dad!"

He laughed.

Sky got up out of her comfortable wheelie chair and strode across the room, collecting her project from the floor. Tony continued to laugh, and she threw an object at him, in which he barely dodged. It smashed to pieces on the wall behind him.

"That was not funny," Sky said, walking back and placing the project onto her desk.

"It was totally funny. In fact, it was hilarious," Tony grinned.

Sky ignored him and looked over her project for any damage.

"You're up early. The nightmare again?" Tony asked.

Sky nodded and inhaled deeply.

"Which project is that?" Tony asked, changing the subject and peeking over her shoulder.

"The VRP. It's a head piece," Sky bluntly replied.

"Right, the Virtual Reality Project. How's that going?" Tony asked.

"It was going great until it was smashed against the wall," Sky said, frustrated.

Tony looked around his daughter's lab. His eye was drawn to the large pad on the floor, shaped somewhat like a star. "How's the Inter-Dimensional Project going? Heard from D lately?"

"The projects fine, and no, I haven't heard from him." Sky replied.

"Well, the next time you do, see if there are movies about me," Tony said, and Sky looked up at him, giving him a 'really?' look.

"Yeah, whatever," she said.

"Oh, and by the way, we're going out for dinner tonight, with the others," Tony said, picking up her discarded VRP project.

"The others?"

"You know, the team. Cap, Thor, Banner, Romanoff and Barton."

"Right, 'the Avengers'," Sky said.

"Yeah. It's just them, Rhodey and Pepper coming," Tony scratched his head with a single finger. "Small party, just as you asked."

"Yeah, and for once you actually listened."

"Yeah…" he trailed off. "So, uh, what's the next step to the IDP?"

"Um, I'm going to try and see if it can transport matter," Sky said, looking over at the pad.

"So it's going to be an Inter-Dimensional Matter Transporter?"

"More or less."

"Huh."

Silence. Sky went back to fixing her VRP.

"I wanna show you something."

"What?" Sky asked, without looking up.

"There's something I want you to see," Tony repeated.

"Can it wait? I just want to fix this," Sky said.

Tony tugged on her ponytail.

"Fine!" Sky said, whacking his hand away. She followed her father up into his lab. She watched as he walked over to his computers, and typed away.

"So, what is it that was so important?" Sky asked, crossing her arms.

"This," Tony said, and out of the floor rose yet another Iron Man suit, a black one with dark blue plates, "is for you."

"No way! Thanks dad!"

"Happy Birthday, Sweetie."

Sky ran up and hugged him. His arc reactor was cold against her cheek.

"You wanna try it on?" Tony asked.

"No, I just wanna stare at it all day. Of course I wanna try it on!" Sky said.

"Okay, go over there. I'll open it up."

Sky walked over to the suit, and it opened up from the behind. She stepped into it and it closed around her. At first it was dark, but then blue icons started appearing in front of her eyes.

"Hello, Ms Stark," She heard JARVIS's voice say.

"This is so cool!" She said, and she lifted the mask, looking at her dad.

"It suits you," he said.

"What can it do?" Sky asked, admiring herself.

"Stealth. It has reflective panels on it, and when activated, you can hide in any situation," Tony explained. "JARVIS, show her."

"Very well, sir," The AI responded, and the mask closed in front of Sky's face.

"And now, Sky, walk around." Tony ordered. She nodded and walked behind her dad, with silent steps, and not even a creak when she moved. Tony was still looking at the spot she was before. Excited, Sky lifted her hand in front of her face. It was no where to be seen. Willing it to be seen, she saw that she started to appear, the dark colors materialising down her arm, her fingers the last to appear.

"This is awesome!" Sky yelled, and Tony whipped around, looking at her. He smiled at his ecstatic daughter.

Clapping his hands together, he said, "Don't keep it in your room. There's bacon upstairs as I assume you haven't eaten breakfast yet."

"Cool," Sky said, and the suit opened. She walked out and proceeded to follow Tony out of his lab. "I'll take it upstairs later," she informed.

As the two began to climb the stairs, they heard a beeping. Sky stopped and looked at her wrist.

"It's D," she said to her dad. He nodded.

"See about the movie," he said, and went upstairs.

Sky went back down to her lab and hopped onto her holographic computer. A notification told her that she had 1 IDP Message. She pressed on it with her finger, and it the message from D was displayed on her screen.

 **D: Hey S! Are you there?**

Sky smiled and quickly typed back.

 **S: Yup! How are you, D?**

 **D: I'm good. How's the matter transporter going?**

 **S: Eh, it's okay, I guess. Not much progress though. I was thinking about testing it out.**

 **D: Cool. Test 87 I assume?**

 **S: Yeah. Wow, there have been so many tests.**

 **D: Tell me about it. Hopefully it will work this time.**

 **S: Hopefully. I'll send you my one of my VRP headpiece. Maybe you could look at it, as I am not getting much out of it.**

 **D: Of course I can look at it!**

 **S: Thanks, D.**

 **D: Maybe we should try using coordinates.**

 **S: Good idea. Send me the coordinates of your IDP Pad.**

 **D: Sure, just give me a sec.**

Sky waited, grabbing the VRP Headpiece off her desk.

 **D: 40.7127o N, 74.0059o W**

 **S: Thanks. If you were in my dimension, you'd be in New York City**

 **D: Really? Our dimensions must be quite similar then, because I am in New York City in my dimension.**

 **S: That's cool. I'll send it now.**

She stood up and walked over to the IDP Pad. She placed it in the centre and went over to the controls. She put in the coordinates and the dimension code, and hit enter. The Pad and Headpiece glowed brightly, and then the Headpiece quickly disappeared, the Pad dying down. Sky walked over to her computer.

 **S: Package is sent.**

 **D: I got it! Fantastic!**

 **S: Awesome!**

 **D: What happened to it? It looks like it's been through hell and back.**

 **S: Yeah, I was working on it earlier, and my dad scared me. I managed to throw it across the room.**

 **D: Wow. I'll see what I can do.**

 **S: By all means. How's your IDP Pad Controls going?**

 **D: I think I got it. I should send you something.**

 **S: Sure.**

 **S: Hey, by any chance in your dimension you have a movie about Iron Man or The Avengers or something.**

 **D: As a matter of fact, we do.**

 **S: Cool. Could you send them on a USB or something?**

 **D: Uh, sure. Do you want the Captain America and Thor movies too?**

 **S: Cap and Thor have movies too? Cool. Send them over.**

 **D: Okay, I'll just download them**

 **S: Cool.**

 **D: Okay, their downloading now. Anything new in your dimension?**

 **S: Not really. It's the same here for me. What about you?**

 **D: Nothing new. Could you send me your coordinates?**

 **S: 34.0009o N, 118.8068o W**

 **D: You live in Malibu?**

 **S: Yup. In a mansion on a cliff.**

 **D: Isn't that dangerous?**

 **S: It's supported. And the cliff isn't going to be eroded enough for a long time.**

 **D: Okay. I'll send a USB over with the movies now.**

 **S: They've downloaded already?**

 **D: My technology is relatively good over here.**

 **S: Cool. I got my holographic computer from my dad. He built it himself.**

 **D: Holographic computer? Awesome! Your dimension must be more advanced than my dimension.**

 **S: Maybe we can try with the IDP Pads. You could come over here and see my lab.**

 **D: I can't.**

 **S: Why not?**

 **D: My dad wouldn't let me. And I'd also have to drag along my brothers too.**

 **S: Oh, okay then. Never mind then! ^_^**

 **D: Did you get it?**

Sky turned around, watching the pad. The pad then started to glow and a tiny object appeared on it. The pad dyed down once again, and the object gained colour. Sky picked up the USB and walked back over to her desk.

 **S: Got it. Thanks D!**

 **D: I added The Incredible Hulk on there too.**

 **S: He has a movie too?**

 **D: Yeah, it's not the best film that Marvel's made for the MCU.**

 **S: What's Marvel?**

 **D: Marvel is a film producer.**

 **S: What's MCU?**

 **D: Marvel Cinematic Universe. It's a franchise.**

 **S: Oh, okay.**

 **D: Yeah, I still think Mark Ruffalo's version of the Hulk is a lot better than Edward Norton.**

 **S: Who are they?**

 **D: Actors.**

 **S: Heh. You being a scientist and all, I didn't think that you would be all that into movies.**

 **D: I know that because of my little brother. . He became obsessed with it at one point and wouldn't stop talking about it. He constantly bugged me to research about it and we all had to watch it with him.**

 **S: Heh. Well thanks for the movies. I can't believe that it's only ten past ten in the morning, and my birthday's already awesome!**

 **D: It's your birthday?**

 **S: Yeah. I turned 14.**

 **D: Happy Birthday! I'll be sure to send you something!**

 **S: Thanks D. I should probably go before the bacon gets cold.**

 **D: Okay then. I guess I'll talk to you later.**

 **S: Bye!**

Sky closed the IDP Messenger and got up, with the USB in her hands, she went upstairs and saw Tony on the couch, watching the TV.

"Catch," she said, throwing the USB at him. He caught it with ease.

"What is it?" He asked, studying the object in his hand.

"The movies you asked for," Sky called from the kitchen, grabbing some bacon and toast. When she got back to the living room, she saw that Tony was fitting the USB onto the TV. Sky sat down on the couch and began her late breakfast.

"I'm guessing the Matter Transporter worked?" Tony asked, sitting down next to her.

"Yup. I sent D the VRP Headpiece you broke, and he sent me the USB. He's also going to send me a birthday present."

"How kind of him."

The TV screen displayed six files: _Iron Man (2008)_ , _The Incredible Hulk (2008)_ , _Iron Man 2 (2010)_ , _Thor (2011)_ , _Captain America: The First Avenger (2011)_ , and _Marvel's The Avengers (2012)_.

"What's Marvel?"

"A film production in D's dimension." Sky explained.

"Huh. You wanna watch them?" Tony asked.

"Why not?"

* * *

 _ **2:10 pm**_

* * *

"That's almost creepy," Tony said after they finished watching Iron Man 2.

"I'm guessing that those events happened?" Sky asked.

"That is exactly what happened. Word for word," Tony said.

Sky whistled. "It kinda sucked that I wasn't in them," she said.

"I'm sure you were, you just weren't present," Tony suggested.

"There was nothing there to even remotely suggest I even existed. They were good movies though. It's weird how that Robert Downey Jr guy looks exactly like you." Sky said. "Hey, JARVIS, what's the time?"

"Two eleven in the afternoon," he replied.

"I should probably shower and stuff," Sky said, looking down at her pyjamas.

"Sure," Tony said.

"Don't watch any more movies without me," Sky said, as she got up. She quickly showered, washing her hair and picking out her outfit. She went back downstairs and saw that Tony was nowhere to be seen. Sky took this opportunity and went down to move her suit to her room. She attempted to move it by hand, but gave up and put it on, walking upstairs with it. She left next to her bookcase, and left the room, back down to her lab. She walked in and noticed the brown package sitting in the centre of the pad.

Sky walked over and picked up the package, and placed it on her desk. She sat down on her wheelie chair and stared at the package. It must be from D, she thought.

She unwrapped the crinkled brown paper, and saw headphones, a turtle bracelet and a note, folded neatly several times. She unfolded the note.

 _Hey, S  
H_ _appy Birthday! I hope you like the bracelet and the headphones. It's a little difficult going out in the middle of the day for something nice. I had a friend help me out too. I hope you enjoy your day!  
_ _~ From D_

The writing was very neat. She slipped the bracelet on her right hand, and placed the headphones around her neck. She refolded the note in half and propped it up against a stapler, squished the brown paper into a ball and threw it into the bin.

"Hey, Sky? Could come here for a sec?" She heard her father's voice call from up above.

"Coming!" Sky called back. Quickly opening up IDP Messenger, she quickly typed in a message.

 **S: Thanks D!**


	3. Chapter 2

_**13th of October, 2012**_  
 _ **7:34 pm**_

* * *

"C'mon, Sky! We were meant to leave fifteen minutes ago!" Tony yelled.

"Yeah, yeah!" Sky called back, pinning the finishing touch to her hair. Walking out of her bathroom into the bedroom, she glanced at herself in the mirror. Satisfied, she grabbed her purse and rushed downstairs, meeting her dad in the foyer.

"Fancy," he commented.

"Well," Sky said, "I am a Stark."

"True, that," Tony replied.

The two walked out into the cold winter air over to Tony's Acura NSX. They slipped into the sleek car and Tony turned on the heater. The car hummed around them, as Tony drove off towards the restaurant.

"So, what restaurant is it?" Sky asked.

"Geoffrey's Malibu," Tony replied, taking a left turn.

"Sounds like a pizza parlour," Sky said, and Tony took a quick glance at her.

Around ten minutes later, the two rolled up to the restaurant. Sky followed her father through to the reception, and the lady directed them outside. There was an amazing view over the ocean, along with a chill breeze, causing Sky to wrap her cardigan tighter around herself. She immediately saw the rest of the team at a large table, chatting and laughing amongst themselves, and getting multiple stares from others around them. As the Starks walked over, they all stood up to greet them. Sky noticed that all the guys, except for Thor, was wearing tuxedos. Thor was just wearing his usual.

Natasha was the first to reach Sky. She hugged Sky and then held her by the shoulders at arms distance. "It's been a while," Natasha said, "You been training?"

"Of course," Sky replied.

Natasha removed her hands and smiled. "Happy Birthday."

Pepper then hugged Sky.

"Hey Pepper," Sky greeted.

"Happy Birthday Sweetie," Pepper said.

An arm then came around her shoulders, and Sky followed them, seeing that they belonged to Clint.

"Hey Clint," Sky greeted.

"Happy birthday," he replied.

Steve then came up and hugged her tightly.

"Can't… breathe…" Sky mumbled, and Steve let go, his face crimson.

"Sorry," he apologised, "Happy birthday!"

Bruce was his usual awkward self. Sky went up and hugged him.

"Hi Bruce," Sky said.

He patted her on the back.

"Happy Birthday, Sky," he replied.

"Skylar!" Thor boomed.

"Hey Thor!" Sky replied in the same tone.

"Hey Sky," she heard Rhodey say behind her.

She spun around and hugged her godfather. "Hey Rhodey"

The nine of the sat down. Sky was next to Rhodey and Tony. The waitress came up and they all ordered, Sky choosing Herb Crusted Salmon. Her face was flushed as she walked away.

"How's the Inter-Dimensional Project going?" Bruce asked, and Sky glanced over at Tony.

"It going okay. I had a successful test this afternoon, of transporting an item there. Also, D sent over three items," Sky explained.

"Three items?" Tony repeated, "I thought he only sent over the USB."

"He also sent me this bracelet," Sky held up her right arm, showing the bracelet, "and that pair of headphones I was wearing all afternoon."

"Right," Tony said.

"Who's D?" Steve asked.

"He's the guy from the other dimension. I helped him build an IDP Pad in his dimension through IDP Message," Sky explained.

"You should show me this IDP Pad later," Bruce said.

Sky looked at her dad. "Uh, yeah, they're all coming over after dinner," he said.

"Right. You're the greatest at explaining things," Sky mumbled.

"I only forgot to mention that little fact," Tony said, and broke out in a smile, "because I was too caught up in the moment."

"Oh, god," Sky mumbled.

"What happened?" Rhodey asked.

Tony went in to full explanation. "Well, I couldn't find Sky this morning, so I assumed that she was downstairs in her lab. I went down there, and she was so caught up in her project that she didn't even hear me come in. So I scared her, and she threw her project across the room."

The guys erupted into laughter. Natasha and Pepper were shaking their heads.

"Yeah, real funny. Hilarious," Sky said, voice dripping with sarcasm. "Yeah, and that project that Dad broke, D is looking at it. He is even kind enough to fix it for me."

"He is not you slave, is he?" Thor asked.

"What? No!" Sky said. "He wanted to look at the project, so I sent him that one. He's not my slave, he's just helping me out!"

"How old is this D anyway?" Clint asked.

"He's fifteen," Sky replied. Quickly remembered something, she turned to her dad. "Apparently our dimensions are quite similar. He lives in New York City. I traced the coordinates here but it's just think concrete there."

"Interesting," Bruce said.

"Is it possible to transport actual people?" Steve asked.

"I'm not going to try that yet, as I don't know the side effects it may have on one's body and mind. Once more successful tests are done I might try a hamster or something. It would be a while until I can actually transport a human being successfully," Sky explained.

Steve nodded.

Multiple waitresses then came over with the food, placing the seafood dishes in front of them. They all dug in, creating small talk and striking up conversations. Sky overheard Tony's conversation with Pepper.

"You're going away tomorrow?" Sky asked, and Tony faced her.

"I was going to tell you," he defended.

"How long will you be gone for?" Sky asked.

"…two months," Tony said. "I was going to tell you tomorrow morning." Tony glanced above Sky's head. "Shut up, Rhodey."

"I didn't say anything," Rhodey said, holding up his hands.

They all finished their dinner and the waitress took their plates. Another waitress came up and asked if they wished to order dessert.

"Yes please," Tony said.

Sky ordered a Maple Blueberry Cheesecake.

"So what did Tony give you?" Pepper asked Sky.

"He gave me my very own suit. It can turn invisible," Sky said, smiling in excitement.

"Of course he did," Pepper asked, glancing at Tony.

"Oh, and it can create holograms. Full on coloured and all. You won't even be able to tell the difference between the real thing and the hologram," Tony explained.

"And again," Sky said, "You failed to tell me that, too."

"It slipped my mind," Tony argued.

"Of course," Sky said. "Can I try it out tomorrow?"

"Sure," Tony said, "But there will be no flying. If you do, JARVIS will notify me. Also, if you leave the house, or if someone else comes."

"Geez, overprotective much," Sky mumbled, earning herself a look from Tony.

The waitresses then came with the deserts, and they all enjoyed their desserts.

"So," Sky started, turning to Rhodey. "What did you get me?"

"That is for later," he simply said.

They all finished their refreshing desserts, and Tony paid the bill. The nine of them walked out the front of the restaurant, and were immediately surrounded by paparazzi.

Sky held onto Tony's arm as they weaved their way to the Acura NSX. Wedging themselves inside the car they heaved.

"How have you lived with this all of your life?" Sky asked, placing her purse on her lap.

"So have you," Tony accused.

"You have for longer," Sky said.

"True."

They sped off towards the house, the others in their own cars following. Back at the house, Tony drove down the ramp, parking his car in the lab. The others parked out the front of the house. Sky and Tony met with the others upstairs. They all sat down on the couch.

Natasha gave Sky a small box first. Sky opened it, and saw a dazzling gold ring, encrusted with emeralds. Slipping it on her right ring finger, Sky thanked Natasha.

Pepper then gave another small box to Sky. Smiling, Sky opened it, and she saw a silver infinity ring with diamonds encrusted in it.

"Thank you, Pepper," Sky said, slipping it on the same finger.

Thor the held up a silver necklace with a purple pendant.

"For you, Skylar." He said, handing her the necklace. As she put it on, he continued. "The gem is of Asguardian origin."

"Awesome," Sky replied.

Clint then held out yet another small box. Sky opened it graciously, finding an Avengers key chain.

"Thanks Clint!" Sky said, smiling.

Steve handed Sky an actual wrapped present.

"Thanks Steve," Sky said, and she carefully unwrapped the paper, not ripping it. Two books were hidden inside, 'Grave Secrets' and 'Bare Bones', the fifth and sixth books of the Temperance Brennan series by Kathy Reichs.

"Yes," Sky whispered to herself. "Thanks Steve."

"No worries," he replied.

Sky also got another wrapped present, from Bruce. Opening it in the same manner from before, she revealed a telescope.

Her face lit up in excitement. "Awesome!" She exclaimed.

Rhodey stood up and left the room, leaving everyone confused.

"Bathroom break?" Pepper suggested.

Tony, standing up, said, "The bathroom's the other way." He followed Rhodey out.

The others anticipated in silence.

Then, "No." Tony.

"Too bad." Rhodey.

The two walked in the room, and Rhodey placed a small figure on Sky's lap.

Sky stared at the small animal on her lap, and a smile grew onto her face. It was a little black kitten, with blue eyes and a little bow around its tiny, fragile neck.

"No way," She simply said. Looking up at Rhodey, she smiled. "Thank you so much!"

Turning her attention back to the little kitten in her lap, she began talking to it. "I guess if I'm going to keep you, I should name you," she said.

"It's a he," Rhodey said.

"I need to talk to you Rhodey," Tony said, pulling him out of the room.

"I'm going to call you Coal," they heard Sky say as they exited the room.

"Why did you get her a cat?" Tony asked.

"Because it's her birthday, Tony," Rhodey replied.

"Why didn't I get consent?"

"Did the others need 'consent'?"

"That was jewellery and books. Not a pet."

"Look, Tony, the poor kid's always lonely, with you going on all these business trips lately, and now with your Iron Man getup. She needs someone to hang out with when you're away," Rhodey said, and went back into the living room.

"Right," Tony said, and followed his friend.

Tony saw Sky on the floor, teasing the kitten with the string of the bow. It meowed as it attacked the string

Suddenly, Sky sat upright. "Ooh! I still need to show you the IDP, Bruce," She said, standing up and tugging on his arm.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming," he said, following her downstairs.

Coal continued to play with the string. Tony sat down on the couch as the others chatted amongst themselves. Coal rubbed its body against Tony's legs.

"If you pee on the carpet, I'll strangle you," Tony muttered.

Coal meowed in response.

Sky and Bruce reappeared. Sky sat back down next to her father, picking up Coal as she did so.

"If he pees on the carpet–"

"What does it matter? You're going away for two months anyway, aren't you?" Sky said and got up, walking away.


	4. Chapter 3

_**14th of October, 2012**_  
 _ **3:17 am**_

* * *

Tony woke with a start. He knew he woke to a noise, but he didn't know what the noise was. He glanced at Pepper, who was sleeping silently beside him. He then looked at the clock. His body slouched upon seeing how early it was. He then held his breath, hoping to hear the noise again.

He heard it again. It was a very quiet voice, saying something inaudible. Tony threw the blankets off his body, and shuffled quietly into the hallway. He waited. There it was again, coming from down the hallway. He followed the sound, and he ended up standing outside Sky's room.

"Daddy," the voice mumbled. It was Sky. Tony threw the door open and rushed over to his daughter. Coal was lying beside her, curled up into a little ball, barely seen against the darkness of the room.

"Sky," Tony whispered, sitting on the bed beside her, "Sky, wake up."

She only called for him again, and began sobbing.

"Sky, wake up," Tony said, barely whispering anymore. He placed his hand on her shoulder, and shook her. "Wake up Sky."

She woke with a jump. Her eyes became fixed on Tony's, and she sat up, hugging him tightly. Tony hugged back, comforting her.

"You're alive," she whispered, and began sobbing.

"Shh, it's okay. It was only a dream," Tony said, rubbing her back. The light flickered on, causing Tony to squint in the sudden harsh light. Once his eyes were adjusted, he glanced at the door. Pepper stood there in a robe, hand still on the light switch.

Tony shifted Sky so that she was curled up on his lap, her head laying on his chest and his chin on top of her head, still rubbing her back. Pepper left, and came back with a glass of water. She set it on Sky's bedside table and sat down on the bad with them.

After a long period of silence, Sky spoke. "It was different this time," Sky said quietly. "It started out the same, but instead you were there, and she knocked me out. When I woke up again in the dream, you were on the floor and you wouldn't wake up. I tried but you wouldn't wake up," she explained, and began sobbing again.

Tony turned to Pepper. "Go back to bed," he said, and she nodded tiredly, leaving the room.

He then shifted his attention back to his distraught daughter, who was still crying. Tony shifted, leaning on the back board of the bed, with Sky curled up in his lap. Coal was now awake with all the movement and sat at Tony's legs. Tony ended up rocking slightly to get Sky to calm down.

* * *

9:02 am

* * *

"If anything happens, JARVIS will notify me. That includes someone coming over, if you go out, if something bad happens here, or if you have another nightmare," Tony explained.

"I know, you told me this already," Sky complained.

"I was just reminding you in case you forgot," Tony quickly said.

"But I didn't forget. Besides, what if I need to go out and get food?" Sky questioned.

"Rhodey's coming over every Saturday with food. Therefore you don't have a reason to go out."

"What if the house blew up?"

"Go hide in your lab. That's the safest place in the house, anyway."

"What if there's fire in there?"

"Then–"

"I'm sorry to interrupt your bickering, but we need to go, Tony," Pepper intervened.

Tony quickly hugged Sky, who hugged back.

"Stay safe," he said, and left, closing the door behind him.

Sky sighed and went back to the couch.

"Hey JARVIS, can you play the most recent TMNT episode?"

"Of course, ma'am," he replied, and the TV burst to life.

The episode, 'Never Say Xever' started. This is the seventh time Sky watched the episode, so she pretty much copied everything her favourite turtle, Leo, said.

Her phone then started playing 'Carry on my Wayward Son'.

"Pause," Sky said, and the episode paused. "I can't watch one episode, can I?" she mumbled. Picking up the phone, she said to whoever it was, "This better be important."

"Gee, Sky," her father's voice rang through the receiver.

"Dad? Why are you calling? You've barely been gone for five minutes," Sky replied.

"I just remembered something. I thought I told you to not put the suit in your room."

"Uh, you said that?"

"Sky."

"Okay, okay. I 'disobeyed' you once. So what?"

"Put it down in your lab immediately."

"But–"

"Now."

"Okay, fine!" Sky said, and hung up. She stormed up to her room and put the suit on.

"Hello, Miss Stark," JARVIS said. "Mr Stark requests that you don't fly around, or–"

"Can it, JARVIS," Sky quickly said, cutting the AI off. She walked downstairs, and as she reached the living room, she heard a muffled bang from the labs.

"JARVIS, what was that?" Sky asked.

"I do not know. Shall I call Mr Stark?"

"No, don't call him. I'll check it out first," Sky said, and silently made her way downstairs. She glanced through the glass and saw nothing in her father's lab. She began typing the code to open the door when–

"OW!"

It came from downstairs, Sky's lab.

Sky quickly stepped on the panel to open the stairs. They appeared quickly, one by one, and Sky turned herself invisible. She quietly walked down the spiral stairs.

"JARVIS, turn off the light in my lab, please," Sky whispered.

"Very well," he said, and all of downstairs went dark. Sky could still see, thanks to the suit. She snuck into her lab and silently waited. Nothing moved. She held out her hands to the middle of the room, and willed a hologram to come out.

At first nothing happened. "Come on," Sky silently whispered, and a hologram of herself in the suit appeared.

"Who's there?" Sky said, and she saw movement behind her desk. She waited, and the hologram of herself went into a fighting stance. Sky was about to repeat herself when she heard someone.

"No!" The person had said, and a figure launched itself at the hologram. Surprising to the figure, they flew straight through and hit the wall. It groaned. Male, Sky guessed. Three other figures went over to the hologram. One stuck his hand through it, while a shorter one helped his pal up. One of them just stood there watching the others. Sky crept up to him and wrapped an arm around his neck.

He yelped in surprise, causing the other three to quickly look over at him. He was clawing at my arm, and the others looked at him weirdly. Right, Sky thought, I'm still invisible.

She made herself visible, and the hologram disappeared. Holding up a hand to the person she had in her grasp in a threatening manner, she spoke.

"Who are you, and how did you get down here?"

"Look, miss," one of them started, taking a step forward. Sky immediately stepped back, and held her hand in a way that the blaster whirred up. He hesitated then continued.

"Let our brother go, we didn't mean to come here. It was Mikey that went over to my invention that brought us here. We'll be leaving once you let go of our brother," he finished.

Sky lowered her guard. "Mikey?" She let go of the person she had in her grasp, and he flung himself away. She held up her hand in the same threatening manner. She could hear the blaster whir. "Drop all your weapons on to the floor," she said. They didn't move. "Now."

She heard a clatter of metal against the floor, and then more clatters. "Now tell me, which one of you is Leo?" Sky asked.

"Me," the one that she had hostage earlier said. Sky nodded.

"My apologies," She said. Turning her head, she said, "JARVIS, turn on the lights please." The lights flickered on, and just as Sky presumed, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles were standing there in her lab. She quickly got out of the suit, and jumped up and down in glee.

"This is the most amazing thing ev– oof!"

Sky was cut off and thrown to the floor. Feeling a heavy weight on top of her, she glanced up, seeing electric green eyes above her.

"Not so threatening without your suit, are you?" Raph asked.

"Raph no! She is Iron Man! Or woman!" She heard Mikey say. Raph glanced back at his brother, and Sky seized the opportunity to swing her right arm and punch him in the jaw. He was taken by surprise. Sky lifted her knees and knocked him off her, and she turned around and crawled out of the way. She quickly stood up, and saw that the four had recollected their weapons.

"I have contacted Mr Stark. He wants you to answer to him immediately," JARVIS said.

"Really JARVIS? Now? Can't you see I'm busy?"

"My apologies, Miss Stark."

"Tell him to wait, like, five minutes or something."

Raph charged at her again, and she dodged, kneeing him in the stomach region.

"Try beating an assassin in training. I dare you," she taunted, grinning wildly.

Mikey and Leo than charged at her, weapons at the ready, she dodged, grabbing Mikey's arm and, using his momentum, swung him into Leo, knocking them both down.

"C'mon. At least make it a challenge. I mean, you guys are ninjas," Sky said and Donnie charged. She glanced behind her and saw Raph charging.

As Donnie struck with his staff, Sky grabbed it and jabbed it back at him, and then swinging herself at him, kicking him in the chest. Winded, he fell to the floor. Holding the staff, she swung around to hit Raph who was behind her but he blocked it. Grabbing it, he yanked it out of her grasp and threw it to the side. She began to charge, but hands grabbed her wrists holding her back. Leo holding her right arm and Mikey holding her left, Raph stalked up to her, twisting his sai in his hands.

"Wait!" Sky heard, and they all turned to Donnie. She tried wrenching her hands out of Leo's and Mikey's death grips, but to no avail. Donnie walked over and looked at her right arm as she tried to get it out of Leo's grip.

"S?" He said.

Sky stopped.

"D?"

"You know her?" Donnie's brothers said in unison. Leo and Mikey let go of her arms and she looked at Donnie. And slapped him.

"Why did you not tell me you're a frickin' ninja turtle, huh?" Sky said.

Donnie quickly thought up a response.

"Why didn't you tell me that you know Mr Stark," he said.

"Well," Sky looked around, and spotted the IDP. It was broken. "Why did you break my– shit!" She yelled, and scrambled upstairs, the four brothers watching her confused. She turned around to face them. "Coming?" She quickly said and continued. She made it into the living room and looked around for her phone.

"Is that me?" Mikey said, looking up at the frozen picture of himself and Raph.

Sky nodded and grabbed her phone. She had seven missed calls from her dad. She quickly dialled, and Tony answered on the first ring.

"Skylar Maria Stark!" He yelled through the receiver.

"Look, I totally have nothing to do with this. I found them in my lab and they were just there, I think they came through the IDP."

"The IDP? I thought you said that couldn't transport people!"

"It didn't transport people though, it transported mutants. Turtle mutants."

"You're kidding."

"Nope, I'll put you on the TV so you can see."

Sky then pressed a button on her phone, and a picture of Tony Stark popped up on the television, replacing the frozen image from earlier.

"No way." He simply said.

They awkwardly waved.

"Hi, Mr Stark," Donnie said.

"I'll try to get them home immediately. They managed to break the IDP Pad, so, yeah."

"Okay. I'll be checking in. I'm still not happy. We are going to have a word when I get back," Tony said.

"Bye dad!" Sky chirped quickly, and hung up. The turtles turned to her, and she leaned back on the couch.

"Tony Stark? So we're in the MCU?" Donnie asked.

"I guess so," Sky replied, placing her hands on her head in a relaxing motion.

"'Dad'? So you are the Tony Stark's daughter?" Leo asked.

"Yup. Skylar Maria Stark," Sky replied. "Now, if you don't mind, I would like to finish the episode.

"Episode"?" Raph asked.

"Hush," Sky said, and turned to the television. "Play, start twenty seconds earlier."

The episode went back to the guys hiding while following April. Their faces, except for Mikey, were bewildered, watching themselves on TV was completely new to them. Mikey however was excited and looked as if he was about to explode in excitement.

"Dudes! We're on TV!" he exclaimed.

"Shh!" Sky said to Mikey, placing a finger over her mouth as she did so. "Just shut up and watch it."


	5. Chapter 4

**Inter-Dimensional**

 _Chapter 4_

 **Chapter 4**

 _14th of October, 2012_

 _2:58 pm_

"So, how'd it happen?" Sky asked, as she walked down to her lab, the turtles following.

"How'd what happen?" Donnie replied. They were in Sky's lab, looking over the now mangled mess of what used to be the IDP Pad.

"How'd you manage to come here?" Sky asked again. Donnie, Leo and Raph all looked at Mikey.

Donnie spoke up. "I was going to send you back the VRP Headpiece, when Mikey came in, wondering what I was doing."

"I was bored!" Mikey exclaimed, gaining himself a slap upside the head from Raph.

"He then noticed the headpiece and went to pick it up. I yelled, which caught Leo's and Raph's attention. Since I had already put in your coordinates and such, so the pad was lighting up, Mikey claimed he couldn't move, so I went to help him, but then I couldn't move, it was as if my feet were being sucked into the pad. I warned Leo and Raph but they came on as well. So then they clambered on too. And then we were here." Donnie explained.

"That's a way to put it. We were thrown through it. That's how I remember it," Leo budded in.

"And then it just crashed afterwards," Raph added, nodding towards the wreck it was now.

Sky sighed and knelt down, picking up a piece of twisted metal. She stood up and went over to what was left of the control panel.

"It's not going to be an easy fix, I'll admit that," Sky started, and turned towards the turtles, "but in order to fix it quickly I'm going to need all of your help."

"What do you mean?" Leo asked.

"Well, we're going to need strength, and brains and patience, and of course, fun," Sky explained.

"So, where do we start?" Donnie asked.

"Well, I'm going to need to find the blueprints for the Pad, and your coordinates. Hopefully the IDP Pad in your dimension isn't destroyed," Sky said, walking over to her computer. Donnie appeared next to her.

"Okay, Donnie, I'm going to need you to go through yesterday's IDP Messages and find your coordinates and Dimension code, okay? I'll find the blueprints. And you three," Sky pointed towards Raph, Leo and Mikey, "I need you to sort through what's left of the IDP Pad. If you find anything that you think could be saved, put it over there," Sky pointed to a corner, "but if you think it's of no use, chuck it over there," she pointed to another corner. The three nodded and went over to the wreckage.

Sky then directed Donnie to one of her holographic screened computers for the IDP Messenger, and he began searching for the two. He found the coordinates easily and wrote them down, but it took him longer to find the Dimension Code.

As the turtles did their thing, Sky went onto another one of her computers. Sitting in her chair, she opened up several folders. She scanned through the names of several files, searching for a particular one.

I didn't know I had so many files, Sky thought to herself. The file then caught her eye. She opened the file, as Donnie placed a sticky note with the coordinates and Dimension Code in front of Sky.

"That was quick," Sky said.

"It wasn't really that hard," Donnie replied.

"True," Sky said, and pressed 'search' in the file. Donnie watched as she typed up multiple words, pressing enter, and then dragging a certain file onto a larger screen. Each file, Donnie noticed, only had few lines in it, and maybe a letter or number. The file names got weirder and weirder, like 'Sin City', 'Fresh Blood', 'Mystery Spot', 'Monster Movie', Wishful Thinking', 'The End', and multiple others.

"So what's up with the names of them?" Donnie eventually asked.

"Oh, um, well, I didn't want the project to leak out into the internet, which isn't likely to happen with the firewalls that my dad placed, but still, you can never be too careful. So I put different layers in different files with episode names from Supernatural, a TV show, so if I overlay them, the blueprints will come out," Sky explained.

"Huh, interesting," Donnie replied.

"Here, I'll show you, just let me get the last file," Sky said, and placed another file with the others. "Okay, JARVIS, overlay them please," Sky said.

"Of course, Miss Stark," JARVIS replied, and the file each became the size of the screen, overlapping each other and showing the blueprints for the IDP Pad.

"Fascinating," Donnie said.

"And that's not all," Sky said. "JARVIS, make the blueprints 3D."

"Very well," the AI replied, and the blueprints appeared in 3D, to scale, in the room, which in return, turned darker. The other three turtles looked over in curiosity.

"Awesome!" Mikey exclaimed, running a hand through the hologram.

"Yeah. So, the first thing we have to do is what's on the inside," Sky explained. Grabbing pieces off the holographic IDP Pad, she threw the holographic pieces over her shoulder, showing the inside of the IDP Pad. She then enlarged the holograph, so they were practically inside it.

"And this," Sky started, pointing at a certain point in the centre of the mechanism, "is what we have to start with." She said.

"I know," Donnie said, "I built one with the exact same blueprints in my dimension."

"Yeah, but they don't know," Sky said, gesturing to the others.

"So this thing is the thing you have to start with?" Leo asked, holding up part of the machine.

"Yes, the heart of the IDP Pad," Sky said, walking over to him. She placed her small hands around his large ones and looked at the item in his hands. "Damn, I'll have to make another one. This is just scrap metal."

"Your hands are so cold," Leo stated.

"Yeah, it's a condition," Sky said, "My body doesn't produce its own body heat. Well, it does, just not much at all. You're cold blooded, right?"

"Yes, we are," Donnie said.

"So you would produce about half of the body heat a human produces. I only produce ten per cent of a normal human's body heat," Sky said.

"So are you always cold?" Mikey asked.

"I can always feel the cold. And I can always feel the heat. I can feel all of your body heats without even touching you. I can even feel Raph's from here," Sky said, pointing at Raph who was placing some twisted metal in the junk corner.

"What?" He asked, turning around.

"Besides, I'm used to the cold," Sky said. "My dad doesn't think I was born with it though. He reckons that I was tampered with before I landed on his doorstep. Like you guys, I never knew my mother. But at least you know what she looks like, and her name. I literally know nothing about my mother."

"I'm sorry about that," Leo said.

"What's there to be sorry about? That's the past. Now, that can go in the junk pile. It's useless to me anyway. Anyone want a snack?" Sky asked, as Leo tossed it.

"Oh, me! Me, me, me!" Mikey said, throwing his arm in the air and waving it around.

"Okay," Sky smiled. "I'll bring chips. Any flavour in particular?"

"Anything's fine," Leo said.

Sky nodded and made her way upstairs.

"Poor Sky," Donnie said, once Sky was out of view.

"Is it even possible to be so cold?" Raph asked.

"I don't think so," Donnie replied.

"Her hands were just cold. It's like she kept them in the freezer or something," Leo said.

"Yeah, earlier when we fought her, and we held onto her arms, they were cold too," Mikey added.

"Now that I think about it, yeah they were," Leo said, throwing another piece of twisted, charred metal into the junk pile.

"Okay," they heard Sky say, "There's Salt & Vinegar, Chicken, Barbecue, and Plain chips," she said, holding four bowls within her arms. She placed them on her desk, and the four turtles came over. Sky then grabbed the single hologram of the main piece of machinery, and started grabbing materials.

"Wait, you're actually building it yourself?" Raph asked, as she placed some of the materials on her work desk.

"And?" Sky said, looking over the blueprints once more, and comparing it to the 3D model.

"Nothing. It's just the fact that you're a girl. I didn't really expect you to be so hands on," Raph said.

Sky turned and charged at him, throwing punches. He blocked, and attempted to strike back, but she didn't stop until she got a good punch in; that and Leo and Donnie were pulling her away.

"You're such a jerk! Get out! Get out of my lab now!" Sky screamed, and he left without a word. She shrugged off Leo and Donnie and went back to her desk. She sat on her stool and placed her head on the desk, blocking the light with her arms.

The three turtles waited awkwardly in silence, not sure what to do. Sky then sat up, turning to face them, her face expressionless.

"Please make sure he doesn't break anything," she said and went upstairs, taking the fixed VRP Headpiece with her.

Leo then turned to his remaining brothers. "Do what you can down here, I'll check on Raph. Mikey, go make sure Sky's okay."

"Okie dokie," Mikey said and went upstairs, Leo following closely behind. They saw Raph on the couch staring numbly into space.

Mikey started to ask a question. "Where did–"

Raph pointed upstairs, and Mikey went up, taking two steps at a time. Leo stayed with Raph. Mikey went into a hallway, and peeked in a few of the rooms. He eventually saw Sky in one of the rooms. She was lying on her bed, the VRP Headpiece she grabbed earlier on a desk.

"Sky?" Mikey said quietly, walking in. He noticed the cardboard cut-outs of himself and his brothers, and three framed posters of them. She didn't move.

"Sky?" Mikey repeated, a bit louder this time. He walked over to her and tapped her shoulder. Again she didn't move at all.

"Sky? Don't be dead!" He yelled loudly.

"I'm not dead you idiot!" Sky said, whacking his arm. "Now move, you're blocking the sun."

He moved, and she patted the bed beside her gesturing him to lie down next to her. He did, and he could feel the warmth of the sun immediately. The two lay in silence, enjoying the rays of the sun through the window, when the door swung open.

"What happened?" Sky heard Leo ask.

She shushed him and again pat the bed.

"Why?" She heard Raph ask.

"Just do it," Sky replied, and the two lay on the double bed around Mikey and Sky. They also felt the warmth.

The four of them just lay in silence, the afternoon sun blanketing them in warmth.

Donnie, on the other hand, was looking over the blueprints for the heart of the machine. He noticed that a major piece was missing. He went upstairs in hopes to ask Sky, but the house seemed abandoned. He called out for Sky and his brothers, and ended up going upstairs. He noticed one of the doors was wide open. He peeked in, and noticed his brothers and Sky lying on the bed.

"What's going on here?" he asked. Sky lifted her head, lazily looking at him. She beckoned him over, gesturing to the bed. He sat down on the sun heated bed, and was immediately attracted to the warmth, he laid down along with the others, and soon drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 5

**Inter-Dimensional**

 _Chapter 5_

 **Chapter 5**

 _15th of October, 2012_

 _7:26 am_

It was quiet. Sky could barely hear her boots against the floor. The VRP Headpiece tight in her grip, she fled down the stairs, and silently made it to the boxing ring. Slipping into the ring, she placed the VRP Headpiece onto her head. She slipped the goggles on, and pressed the button beside her right ear. Turning the dial beside her left ear, she saw a single opponent appear before her.

Grinning widely, she attacked the faceless figure, she threw a single punch. The opponent blocked, throwing a punch of its own. Sky dodged, and threw a kick, the heel of her boot digging into the flesh of the opponent's thigh. The opponent flinched, and grabbing his shoulders, Sky lifted her knee and pushed down her hands, driving the opponent's chest into her knee, winding him. She threw him to the floor, and watched him disappear before her very eyes.

Turning the dial a tad, she saw more appear around her. She noticed that she was surrounded. Since she had the disadvantage, she waited for them to make the first move. The one directly in front of her attacked, lunging at her and throwing a punch. Dodging, Sky grabbed the outstretched hand and using the momentum of the lunge, swung him into another one of them. They both fell to the floor, disappearing, and the other four attacked.

Sky easily dispatched them. Turning the dial again, she saw multiple appear in the ring. They all attacked, and Sky defended herself. The opponents came in all shapes and sizes, mainly characters from TV shows, like Supernatural and TMNT. She versed monsters, hunters, The Foot, the Kraang, and occasionally an Avenger appeared before her.

Eventually, the amount of opponents ceased, all disappearing before her eyes. Puffed, Sky pressed the button beside her right ear once more, and took off the Headpiece. She laid on the floor of the ring, puffed, and stared at the roof.

A face appeared before her. Sky yelped and threw her hand out, punching whoever it was in the face. Sitting up and turning around, she realised that she just punched Mikey in the face.

"Don't do that Mikey," Sky yelled, standing up. She saw the other three brothers in the doorway. They walked in as Sky helped Mikey up. Donnie reached in the ring and grabbed the VRP Headpiece.

"I assumed it worked?" He asked.

"Like a charm," Sky replied.

"That was pretty good fighting," Leo complimented.

"Eh, it wasn't my best though. I'm still a beginner," Sky said.

"But that was awesome, dudette!" Mikey exclaimed next to her ear.

"Turn down the decibels please," Sky said, wincing.

"Dec, dec, dec-e-bell?" Mikey tried.

"Yeah, I'm still a beginner _assassin_ , not a martial artist," Sky explained.

"Tough," Raph said.

"Shmeh. Anyone want to one-on-one before breakfast?" Sky asked.

The turtles just glanced at one another.

"Oh, come on. I already fought you once. What different is it now?" Sky complained.

They shrugged.

Jumping out of the ring, Sky said, "Fine, but then we'll do four-on-one after breakfast."

The turtles started complaining.

"Too bad. Now what do you want?" Sky asked.

"Pizza!" Mikey yelled.

"Look," Sky started, "I enjoy pizza, I really do, but I am not having pizza for dinner. I will make pancakes." Sky said and began to walk out of the room. As she walked through the doorway, she called over her shoulder, "Feel free to use the ring. I'll call you when breakfast is ready."

 _8:49 am_

The five of them stood in the ring. Turtles on one side, and Sky on the other.

"Don't go easy on me. I want a challenge," Sky said to the turtles, and they all got into a fighting stance.

Mikey was the first to attack, nun-chucks at the ready. She blocked the attack, and threw out a kick. Mikey blocked, but as he did so, Sky punched towards his head. Backing off, Donnie took his place, his bo staff twirling in his hands. He struck downwards towards Sky's head. Sky dropped and rolled out of the way. Going onto her hands, she lifted her legs upwards, her legs wrapping around his neck and pulling him to the ground. Flipping over Donnie and landing on her feet, she was grabbed from behind.

Immediately, she stepped on whoever's foot it was with the heel of her boot. The attacker loosened his grip on her, and Sky took the opportunity to elbow him in the gut and break his hold. Sky then spun around, lifting her leg as she did so, and hit the attacker, who turned out to be Mikey, on the side of the head, throwing him to the ground.

Sky saw that Mikey and Donnie knelt by the side of the ring, leaving Leo, Raph and herself to fight. The two attacked at once, coming from either side of her. As they got close, Sky dropped into a splits position, getting a leg between her opponents, and twisted her legs, tripping Leo and Raph. Sky quickly flipped up, as the two recovered. This time, only Leo attacked, without weapons.

He went for a punch to the head, and Sky went to block her face with both hands. Leo quickly changed tactics and tripped Sky. She tumbled to the floor, and quickly seized the situation. She tackled his legs, bringing him to the floor also. She tried to punch him while he was down but was picked up, most likely by Raph.

Unlike Leo, Raph had his sai out, twirling them in his hands. They both charged. Sky dropped onto her hands, lunging herself upwards and over Raph, and tackled him from behind. The two tumbled to the ground, punching and kicking each other, constantly. That is, until Raph's brother pried him off.

Sky stood up, and smiled.

"That was awesome. Thanks guys," Sky smiled. And then jumped out of the ring.

"I'm gonna have a shower. Do whatever you want, just don't break anything and don't go outside," She finished and walked out of the room. She went upstairs into her room, and grabbed an outfit to wear. Carrying the clothing, she walked into her bathroom and jumped in the shower.

Sky has a habit of having long hot showers, mainly because of her condition. But her father didn't mind, so she could have as long as a shower as she wanted.

She got out and quickly changed, looking in the mirror. She noticed she had a bruise on her cheek, and a split lip. She then darted out of her room and went back downstairs. She saw Mikey searching around the TV.

"Whatcha looking for?" Sky asked, walking over to him.

"Do you have any video games?" He asked, looking up at her with puppy dog eyes.

"Of course. You know you could have asked JARVIS," Sky explained.

"What would I ask him then?" Mikey asked.

"You could ask him to show a list of video games on the TV. He would do that," Sky said, and walked downstairs to her lab. Donnie and Leo were in there. Upon walking in, they looked up.

"So you like wearing black?" Leo asked.

Sky smiled. "Black is a heat insulator. Keeps me warm," she explained.

"Oh," he simply said.

Sky turned to Donnie, who was looking over the blueprints one last time before actually starting to build the heart.

"I was thinking," she started, "maybe we could make it larger. Maybe then it could work faster and therefore transport larger packages."

"Maybe," Donnie responded.

"We should try it. We'll make two, so you can take one and put it in your IDP Pad, so we can visit each other," Sky offered.

"Why not?" Leo budded in. "We should take the chance to modify it."

"Good idea," Sky complimented.

The three worked on making the heart larger. Unfortunately for them, it meant the whole pad had to be bigger, and therefore more materials.

"We can get Dum-E to help us in forging some of the metals together. However, in order to stop the heart getting overworked and exploding, we're gonna need some Vibranium, otherwise it's just not going to work," Sky said, once they had finished working out the whole modification.

"Dum-E?" Leo asked.

"Vibranium?" Donnie asked.

"Dum-E is an AI robot up in my dad's lab. Vibranium is a rare metal found in Wakanda, a country in Africa. I'll see if I can talk to Fury about it," Sky explained, and then mumbled, "It's going to be hard getting it around him, though."

"Oh," the two responded.

"I'll contact him now. I'm sure he's already got you tracked and all. He'll probably send Agents down or something to check you out. In fact, I probably should have told him earlier. He's gonna kill me now," Sky ranted. She walked over to her computer and went to her emails. She began typing her letter to Fury.

Dear Mr. Fury,

I'm sure you would have found out about my guests here at Stark Mansion. I would just like to say that it was one of my projects, the Inter-Dimensional Project, malfunctioning.

Recently I gained access to communication through to another Dimension (Dimension Code: Z7R-I8Q), which happened to be a parallel universe to a children's show, one you most likely have not heard of. The children's show, aired on Nickelodeon, is Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. I understand if you believe that is bizarre, but it is entirely true. You also know I wouldn't lie to you, since I can still remember what happened last time I did.

From the information I have gained from them, they managed to teleport themselves via IDP Pad, a device that allows objects to travel to different dimensions, which in return was destroyed.

I would like to say that the situation is under control, and that repair of the IDP Pad is currently underway, with minor modifications. However, part of the machine, I've discovered, requires a rather strong metal to keep itself from being destroyed. Now, I understand that Vibranium is very rare, but I was hoping that you would be able to let me use some to fix my IDP Pad and send the turtles home.

I understand if you're unable to do so, but please at least consider it.

Sincerely,

Skylar Maria Stark

Sky hit the send button. 'Message Sent' was displayed upon the screen. She was about to close the program, when her inbox displayed '2'. She clicked, and saw a reply from Fury, and also from an unknown sender. Sky did get a lot of random emails of people of the public trying to get to her to know her and such, but she ignored them

Sky clicked on the reply from Fury first. She felt Donnie and Leo hover around her.

The email read:

Dear Ms Stark,

I did in fact notice your guests, and was planning to send an Agent to investigate. However I did not, as your father contacted me about the situation as you failed to do so.

I thank you for giving me a deeper understanding of the situation. However I will not be able to send you Vibranium. I will only be able to do so if I see the blueprints for the IDP Pad.

I would like you to send a copy of your blueprints, and I will consider if it needs Vibranium, and if there could be a substitute used.

Sincerely,

Nick Fury

Director of S.H.I.E.L.D.

Sky smiled and quickly typed a reply.

Dear Mr. Fury

Thank you so much for the consideration. The blueprints are attached below:

Sincerely,

Skylar Maria Stark

Sky then went back to her inbox, clicking on the unknown message. Upon reading it, her face went pale.

Hello Skylar. You don't know me, but I certainly know you. I decided that you do not have the right to live, as you have failed you're life's mission. I will be coming for you in time. I will give you three weeks in order to complete your life's mission and get on with your real life.

If you fail to complete this, I will be coming to you myself and ridding you of the world.

Three weeks. Starting now.

Sky fumbled for her phone. She dialled the first number to register. They answered on the second ring.

"Sky?"

"Dad, something's seriously wrong…"


	7. Chapter 6

**Inter-Dimensional**

 _Chapter 6_

 **Chapter 6**

 _15th of October, 2012_

 _10:02 pm_

Awkward silences are… awkward. Sky could vaguely hear her father talking to her on the phone, but her eyes were fixed on the screen, rereading the words over and over again.

"Sky, tell me exactly what it says," She heard father say. She opened her mouth to speak, but her words became stuck in her throat. She felt the phone being taken out of her hands.

"Hello, Mr Stark, it's me, Leo … She seems to be in shock … I'll get Donnie to forward it … Yep … Okay … He'll delete it now … Okay … It didn't say who it was from. It had no address … I understand … When will she be here? … Okay … Got it … Thanks Mr. Stark." Leo put the phone on the desk.

"Make sure you forward it to Mr Stark and Director Fury," He said to Donnie. Donnie nodded and went to do exactly that.

Leo helped Sky up and guided her upstairs to where Mikey was playing a video game on the TV. Leo sat her on the couch, and sat down next to her.

She lifted her knees to her chin, wrapping her arms around them, and stared at the floor. Leo wrapped an arm around her, and she automatically leaned into him. Every now and then her body would jerk as she sobbed. Leo rubbed her arm.

"I don't want to die," she whispered, and sobbed.

"You're not going to die. I won't let that happen," Leo comforted her, "Not on my watch."

Sky was silent. Eventually, "Thanks."

"Agent Romanoff is coming down immediately," Leo said.

"Natasha? Why?" Sky asked, shifting her head to look up at him. He only stared forward at the television in front of them.

"You're dad talked to Fury, and he sent Natasha here. To comfort you maybe? I don't know, I mean, I've only known you for two days. I am assuming you've known Natasha for a while?" Leo stated, glancing down at her briefly as he spoke.

Sky nodded, and looked over at the TV. They sat in silence, the everlasting tune of the video game ringing around them. The doorbell was so sudden that Sky jumped. She sat up and shuffled towards the foyer.

She opened the door slightly and peeked out. Upon seeing Natasha, she opened it. Natasha walked in and hugged Sky. Sky hugged back, burying her cold face into Natasha's shoulder.

"You okay?" Natasha mumbled to Sky.

Sky shook her head. "I just got a death threat from someone. How am I meant to feel?"

Natasha pulled away, holding Sky at arm's length. "I get death threats all the time, and you know that. And not many of them actually came, and those who did obviously failed."

"Obviously," Sky mumbled, rubbing her eye with her sleeve. "But it feels weird being in a position like this."

"Yeah. So, where are your guests?" Natasha asked, looking through to the living room.

"Fury told you, I'm guessing?" Sky said, following Natasha into the living room.

Natasha nodded. "And that they aren't exactly human. But who is these days?"

"Mutants? Turtles from different dimensions?" Sky offered.

Natasha turned to look at her. "Turtles? Dimensions? So are you telling me that they came through your dimensional project?"

Sky flinched. "Yeah, but it was an accident. And besides they're helping me rebuild it anyway."

"It broke?" Nat asked.

Sky nodded, walking past her. "Doesn't Fury tell you anything these days?"

"Apparently not," Natasha responded.

"Well, this is Mikey, he's the prankster," Sky said, walking towards the TV. Mikey paused his game, and looked over.

"Hi! I'm Mikey!" He yelled, jumping up.

"Natasha," Natasha responded, confused at his energy.

"Where are your brothers?" Sky asked the young turtle.

"Um, Leo went down to your lab with Donnie, and I think Raph is at the boxing ring," he responded, placing a finger to his chin as he thought about it.

"Cool, can you get Raph please?" Sky asked.

"Sure!" Mikey yelled and ran off.

"Are they all like that?" Natasha asked.

"No, they pretty much look similar, but they have totally different personalities," Sky explained as the two descended down the stairs to her lab. They walked in, and Leo and Donnie were talking. They looked over as the girls walked in.

"Natasha, this is Leo and Donnie," Sky introduced. They waved. "Leo is the leader and Donnie is the smart one."

"Huh," Natasha replied. "Leader of what?"

"He's the leader of their ninja team," Sky explained.

"Ninja's huh? Did you kick their asses?" Natasha asked.

"Yes, this morning actually. Four-on-one. I beat these two and Mikey, but I kinda tied with Raph," Sky explained.

"Cool," Natasha said. "Oh, Fury wants the five of you on the Helicarrier."

"Why?" Leo budded in.

"He wants to meet you four in particular, but he also wants you to build a heart or something up there. It involves Vibranium, I think. You know what he's talking about?" Natasha explained.

"Yes, I do," Donnie said.

"Well, he said that since he already has the blueprints and all the materials you won't have to bring anything." Natasha said.

"How long will we be staying?" Sky asked.

"Five days, max. I don't think he wants you up there too long, and neither does your father," Natasha explained.

"Okay, just let me pack some clothes then," Sky said, and sprinted up the stairs, taking two at a time. She passed Mikey and Raph on the way to her bedroom, giving a small wave before she disappeared up the stairs.

She grabbed her supernatural backpack and stuffed a few clothes in there, along with a few necessities. She grabbed Coal off of her bed and set him nicely on top of the clothes. Sky zipped it up, leaving a gap between the zippers so that Coal didn't suffocate, and tied her supernatural converse to the zipper. She wandered back downstairs and saw everyone in the living room. They all ventured outside, where there was a helicopter waiting.

"Ever been in one of these?" Natasha asked the teenagers.

They all shook their heads. Natasha smiled.

"It's not too bad," She said, and climbed on. The five teens followed, with Donnie, Mikey and Raph sitting on the left side, and Sky, Leo and Natasha sitting on the right. They all buckled in, with the pilot checking over each of them to make sure they were strapped in properly. Sky noticed the odd look that the pilot gave the turtles.

Once they were in the air and heading up towards the Helicarrier, Sky heard Leo talking to her.

"So, have you ever been on the Helicarrier before?" He had asked.

Sky shook her head. "No, this is the first," She replied.

"Then how'd you meet Director Fury?" He asked.

"You've seen the first Iron Man film, right?" Sky asked.

He nodded.

"Well, you know the end credit scene, how Fury was in Tony's home? Well, here in this dimension, I was there too. That's where I first met Fury," Sky explained.

It was pretty much silence, until,

"There, over there! It's there, I see it!" Sky heard Mikey say in front of her. She peeked out the window at the front and saw it. The Helicarrier. And it was huge. Excitement bubbled up in her as the helicopter began to land on the landing pad.

It landed with a jolt. Natasha unbuckled herself and stood up.

"It's going to be quite windy out there, so we gotta make it quickly to the building to the right, alright? Stay close and don't wander. We are going to go straight to Fury," She explained.

The five of them unbuckled as well, and stood up. Sky swung her backpack onto shoulder, and tucked her hands under her armpits. The back dropped open, and wind swarmed the bay. Natasha walked out, closely followed by Sky and the turtles, and hurried to a building. Opening the door, Natasha ushered the teenagers inside. She closed the door behind them, and the air was still.

Sky placed her backpack on the ground, and unzipped. She picked up Coal and re-zipped her bag, slinging it back onto her shoulder.

"Agent Romanoff," A lady with black hair said, walking up to the group.

"Agent Hill," Natasha replied.

Hill looked behind Natasha to the teens.

"What are they and why are they here?" She asked.

"I'm running an errand for Fury. Where is he?" Natasha simply said.

"He's in his office," Hill replied, and walked off.

"Follow me," Natasha said to the teens and walked through the deck. They walked into a hallway, and followed Natasha into a large office. Sky saw Fury looking out the large widow behind the desk.

"Thank you, Agent Romanoff, for bringing them here," he said, turning to face them. His face was expressionless, as usual. Natasha nodded and left.

"Skylar, it has been a while," he said, turning to her.

"Yeah, I guess," Sky awkwardly replied.

Turning to the turtles, Fury said, "And these must be your guests."

"Yes," Sky said, and introduced them all.

"From what I understand, you four have a history with martial arts," Fury said.

"Um, yes, we have," Leo answered.

"I would like to assess your skills to determine whether or not you are considered a threat," Fury said.

"Considered a threat? Are you serious?" Sky blurted out. Fury just stared at her.

"No, I'm being incredibly sarcastic," Fury replied. "They don't belong in this dimension, and I need to assess whether they are a possible threat to us."

"Trust me they aren't," Sky said.

"You're a fourteen year old girl, Skylar. You don't understand what I need to do to make sure this earth stays in one piece. Now I would like to hear how you got here from all angles," Fury said, looking among the teenagers.

"Well," Leo started, "Raph and I were sparring when we heard yelling and arguing from the other room. We went out there and the lab door was wide open, so we went in there, and Donnie was trying to pull Mikey off of this pad thing, as Mikey was beginning to turn from his feet. Raph and I hopped on to help, but then we couldn't move, and then we started turning white as well. At some point Donnie got on, and then everything changed around us and suddenly something was exploding underneath our feet," he explained. Fury then moved his attention to Mikey.

"What were you doing on the pad in the first place?" He asked.

"I was really bored, so I went to see what Donnie was doing. He was putting this thing on this pad thing and when Donnie wasn't looking I went to see what it was and then my feet were stuck," Mikey said quickly.

Fury nodded. Turning to Donnie, he said,

"What was the Inter-Dimensional Pad doing in your dimension in the first place?"

"You see, about two months ago, I had someone talking to me through my computer. I didn't know who it was, so I responded to that person never to talk to me again. However they just got excited. They kept asking questions, but I didn't answer them, and they stopped pushing. They then explained to me that they were trying out an experiment, which in turn worked, and that they were going onto phase two.

"Now, being the scientist I am, I was curious and wanted to know what this person was doing, so I asked, and they said that this was a dimensional experiment, that communication was phase one, and that the transportation of matter was phase two. I offered to help, and they soon sent me blueprints to build a pad in my own dimension. I did build it, and we tried many times, but failed immensely until recently," Donnie explained.

Fury nodded.

"Agent Romanoff will escort you four to your sleeping quarters for the next five days. I would like to speak to Sky," he said, and the turtles left the room.

"It's about the email, isn't it?" Sky asked.

"Yes, that is quite a concerning matter. Also the cat."


End file.
